Be the One
by KingSnow5092
Summary: Tailsko wanted some friends to play with, but nobody would be her friend because of her two tails and she was a genius! She was a lonely fox until she met a blue hedgehog named Sonic. Sonic/Tailsko. One-Shot.


A/N: Hello again, Sonic/Tailsko fans! This is my third Sonic/Tailsko story. I'm taking a little break from "The Heart's Reward" because I don't want to overwork my brain in that story, I might lose my interest, Heaven forbid. So, I'm going to write some other Sonic related stories or take a break from the computer until I'm ready. This story is also an alternate/extended version of Chapter 4 of The Heart's Reward where Sonic finds out that Tailsko was a genius. In this story; Tailsko tells Sonic about her life before she met him. Tailsko wanted some friends to play with, but nobody would be her friend because of her two tails and she was a genius! She was a lonely fox until she met a blue hedgehog named Sonic, and she knew that he was the one! This is also a one-shot story.

This story was inspired by Animation Universe 2005's Welcome to My Life fanfic and the song "Will You Be the One". This plot bunny has been gnawing at my head for a very long time so I thought it would be nice to let it out so here it is, my first one-shot fic, "Be the One" Enjoy!

WARNING: This story has been Rated K+ for some violence, mild bullying, blood, language, and 1 scene contains kissing. This story also contains some scenes from The Heart's Reward I reused them and edited out some content that might be inappropriate for a K+-rated fanfic! Some of the scenes have been rewritten for K+ rated content. Also contains spoilers for The Heart's Reward if you haven't read it yet, and go read it now! But it contains adult content.

Disclaimer: The Sonic the hedgehog franchise, characters, games, and other related stuff belongs to the property of SEGA. But however, my own version of the franchise, original characters, stories, AU ideas, and many more non-related stuff belongs to the property of me! The song "Will You Be the One" belongs to the property of Al Denson he did the song and not me. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Be the One

Written by: KingSnow5092

Sonic was at Tailsko's house they were having a play date together. Tailsko was a female orange fox with blue eyes, waist-length hair, white muzzle and inner-fur, red lipstick, purple eye-shadow, red shoes, and two soft, fluffy tails and Sonic was a male blue hedgehog with green eyes, spiky hair down his back, peach muzzle/inner-fur, peach arms, gloves, and red shoes. (Tailsko is like Sally Acorn without her vest on in this one. Nothing personal is shown).

Tailsko led Sonic up to her room while her parents set supper. Tailsko's room was big filled with a orange bed her size, her own bathroom, a dresser with make up on top of it, stuffed animals, the one on her bed was a hedgehog her favorite one, a phone, and a fan in case it gets hot at night. Sonic looked around the room amazed by what Tailsko had. Then Sonic sat on her soft bed, it felt comfortable. As he began to lay down he felt a lump in the fox's pillow. The hedgehog got up and looked at her pillow which was blue. Sonic removed the pillow to find a big red book.

Sonic grabbed the book and read the title "How to fix and build machines". Sonic opened the book and began to read the pages. Tailsko was brushing her long hair at the time wanting to look neat for supper. Then she saw in the mirror that Sonic was reading her book! Tailsko gasped, she turned and screamed. "NO!" She grabbed the book from her hedgehog friend.

The blue hedgehog looked at his fox friend in bewilderment. Tailsko blushed in shame, her bestfriend now knows that she was a genuis and works at machines. She was afraid that he might make fun of her like Darkheart and the other animals do. "Sonic, how much in this book did you read?" Tailsko asked. Sonic walked over to her and put his arm around her. "I've read many things in that book Tailsko...and I love the ideas you're thinking!" Sonic said, giving her the thumbs up. Tailsko smiled. "You do?" Sonic nodded. "Of course, I do. Maybe tomorrow you can help me fix my toy plane that need some adjustments." Sonic asked.

"I will!" Tailsko said, putting her book down.

Tailsko then kissed Sonic's cheek. Sonic blushed as he rubbed his cheek, but he smiled. "What was that for?" Sonic asked, laughing.

"For not making fun of me." Tailsko answered.

Sonic looked at her in confusion and asked. "Why would I make fun of you, Tailsko?"

Tailsko sighed as she looked down and said "Well, you see Sonic. Back at kindergarten before I met you I was bullied by the other animals because of my two tails and my skills..."

-Flashback-

_A 5-year old Tailsko was running into the school which was called "Westside Island Kindergarten". When she got there she looked around to find the six kids playing together with their friends. The fox smiled. Then she turned to find the teacher, a tall female blue otter with a red dress on. "Excuse me, Hello, I'm here to start school." Tailsko said smiling. The otter smiled. "Hello there, my name is Mrs. Aquamarine. You are welcome to this school anytime suga fox." The otter said with a Southern accent. "Thanks, my name is Tailsko." The vixen said._

_"Well, Tailsko. Why don't you go play with the other kids over there for a while?" Mrs. Aquamarine said. "OK!" Tailsko said. Then she ran over to a table where three kids were playing with a blocks. The three kids were a male black and white skunk, a female orange tiger, and a male white shark. The tigress was using a baseball bat to put the blocks in, the skunk was holding the block so the tigress can smash it! The shark was watching in amusement. Then they heard Tailsko speak. "Hello there."_

_The kids turned to find Tailsko with her yellow backpack, she put down her yellow backpack and took out her toy airplane. "What to play some airplane?" Tailsko asked. The kids looked at each other and then they looked at back her._

_-Couples of seconds later-_

_The skunk was holding Tailsko by the arms to stop her from the inevitable. The tigress was standing over the table which Tailsko's toy plane was while having a baseball bat in her hand. The shark was watching this but did nothing to stop it._

_"No! Please don't break it!" Tailsko cried._

_"Smash that invention! It's worthless!" The skunk cried out._

_"Yeah smash it!" The shark said._

_"No! Don't smash it!" Tailsko pleaded. But the tigress raised her bat and smashed the toy plane. "There, this plane is nothing but junk now!" The tigress said. "My plane you smashed it!" Tailsko cried. _

_"Of course, I smashed it!" The tigress said._

_"Why did you do that?" Tailsko asked._

_"Because you're a freak!" The shark sneered._

_"Yeah, and a geek too!" The skunk agreed._

_"You're a geek freak!" The tigress said, pointing at her with a baseball bat._

_"Geek freak! Geek Freak! Geek Freak! Geek Freak!" The kids taunted her. Tailsko felt tears in her eyes she was about to cry until..._

_"Hey!" Shouted a female voice._

_The three mean kids turned and saw the teacher, the otter teacher with her arms crossed. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" The otter shouted. Tailsko explained to her that the bullies smashed her invention and they called her names like geek or freak, and they called her a new name geek freak! _

_The otter grabbed the kids spanked them, Tailsko smiled at the sight but her plane was still smashed, she grabbed the plane and cried. Then the otter stopped spanking the kids and put them down. "Now, you three sit in the corner and think about what you've done!" The otter said sternly. The kids walked over to the time out corner of the school and sat down with pouts on their faces._

_"This is all the geek freak's fault!" The tigress said._

_"Yeah! It's her fault that she has two tails and is a genius!" The shark agreed._

_"I wish she was never born at all, she doesn't deserve to live in fact she doesn't deserve to have friends at all!" The skunk shouted. The shark and the tigress nodded in agreement. "HEY! NO TALKING DURING TIME OUT!" The otter shouted. The bullies turned back to the corner. The otter then walked over to Tailsko._

_The vixen had heard what the three kids said about her, thanks to her sensitive fox ears. She cried even more not just for her invention but for herself for being a freak and a nerd. The otter came over to Tailsko and patted her on the back, then the fox hugged her. The otter returned the hug as if she was her own child. "Will You Be the One" music begans to play._

_In a world full of broken dreams _

_Where the truth is hard to find _

_For every promise that is kept _

_There are many left behind _

_Though it seems that nobody cares _

_It still matters what you do _

'_Cause there's a difference you cam make _

_But the choice is up to you _

_Will you be the one _

_To answer to His call _

_Will you stand _

_When those around you fall _

_Will you be the one _

_To take His light _

_Into a darkened world _

_Tell me will you be the one_

_The next morning, Tailsko was on the playground at the kindergarten. She was running happily with the wind blowing through her long hair and then she stopped to see two kids playing tether ball. One was a male black bull and the other was a female pink rat they were having fun. Then Tailsko punched the ball with the bull and the rat. The two kids turned to find Tailsko standing there with the ball in her hand. "Hello, I can play too?" Tailsko asked. The kids looked at her and they laughed. "No way! We are not playing with a freak like you!" The bull said. "Yeah! Go back to the sewer you freak!" The rat shouted. Then she grabbed the ball from her. Then Tailsko began to cry. _

_"HA! You are nothing but a crybaby too!" The bull jeered._

_"You are a crybaby!" The rat agreed._

_"Crybaby! Crybaby! Crybaby!" They taunted. But then they heard someone clear her throat. They turned to find Mrs. Aquamarine standing there with a red paddle in her hand. The bull and the rat ran away in fear. Tailsko smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Aquamarine." The otter nodded. She was happy that the teacher saved her again but she was still sad because she wanted kids her age to protect her from bullies._

_Oh sometimes it's hard to know  
Who is right and what is wrong  
And where are you supposed to stand  
When the battle lines are drawn  
There's a voice that is calling out  
For someone who's not afraid  
To be a beacon in the night  
To a world that's lost it's way _

_Will you be the one _

_To answer to His call _

_Will you stand _

_When those around you fall _

_Will you be the one _

_To take His light _

_Into a darkened world _

_Tell me will you be the one_

_Later that year, Tailsko has intended to Green Hill Elementry School. And the kids still treat her the same way the tigress, the skunk, the shark, the bull, and the rat treated her back in Westside Island Kindergarten. But only difference that she was beautiful, but they want to kiss her instead of bullying her. It happened on the playground that same day she met Sonic._

_"Excuse me, will you be my friend?" Tailsko asked. The green pig grinned and said "Sure, come closer so I can kiss your face!" Tailsko grimaced at the pig's answer and said "Never mind." Then she ran away from the pig as fast as possible. "Damn it!" The pig cursed quietly so the teachers can't hear him._

_Tailsko stopped to the other side of the playground where there was a basketball court. Tailsko sighed, she was glad to get away from that flirty pig. Then she heard something behind her, she turned around and saw two girls playing basketball together. One was a female yellow hippo and the other was a female pink panda. The hippo was winning the game, while the panda was trying to get the ball away from her friend. Tailsko smiled again and said "Maybe they'll be my friends if I show them how good I am at playing basketball." Then she flew over there with her two tails._

_"Ha! Ha! I'm winning girl!" The hippo taunted as she was dribbling the ball away from the panda. "Oh yeah, well, not if I get the ball first!" The panda said as she tried to grab the ball but the hippo was too quick for her. Then the hippo was about to throw the ball into the basket when Tailsko grabbed the ball and the vixen dribbled the ball around the panda and the hippo and she flew to another basket and threw the ball in, making the panda the winner. The panda cheered for the fox but the hippo was angry. "That was great girl, you score the winning for me!" The panda cheered._

_"Thank you, it was great, wasn't it?" Tailsko said, blushing._

_"No it wasn't!" The yellow hippo shouted, standing between the two other girls. "What was the idea of butting in our game like that?" The hippo shouted at her. Tailsko backed away from the angry hippo. "I'm sorry I was only trying to help and wanted to play the game with you girls." Tailsko said timidly. The pink panda grabbed her friend and said "Calm down girl, it's just a game she just want to have some fun with us!" The hippo pushed her friend away. "I don't care, I was having fun until this interloper came in and ruined the game for me! She cheated by using her two tails! Thanks you interloper!" The angry hippo shouted._

_Tailsko then got angry and shouted. "FINE! I JUST WANTED SOME FRIENDS IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!" The hippo got scared from Tailsko's shouting and ran away. The panda then got angry and stomped over to her. "Don't you yell at my friend like that, maybe she was right you did cheated!" The panda shouted. "OK, SO WHAT IF I HAVE TWO TAILS I'LL JUST LEAVE ANYWAY! GOOD-BYE!" Tailsko shouted at her. The panda then got scared and ran away from the fox too. Tailsko huffed and flew away from the other side of the playground._

_Tailsko landed back to the playground where she started to find some friends. Tailsko sighed, she was about give up when she heard laughing behind her. She turned to find three kids playing on the roundabout. The three older kids were a male dark gray bear, a male lavender monkey, and a male dark orange fennec fox. Tailsko smiled, maybe the older kids will be nice to her since they know better. Then she walked over to the roundabout and stopped it._

_The three kids noticed that Tailsko was standing there with a smile on her face. The three older kids smiled too, but with lust. "Excuse me, may I play with you guys?" Tailsko asked, politely. The kids smiled evilly. _

_"Sure, just jump up here on the roundabout and then we'll have some real fun!" The bear said, patting down on the free space of the roundabout. Tailsko smiled and she jumped up on the roundabout. The bear and the fox smiled as they knew they were going to have some real fun. But the monkey was sneaking around the wheel so he can get closer to Tailsko. The monkey was close to her and he reached out his hand to kiss her when Tailsko noticed this and she jumped off the roundabout and flew away from the bullies._

_The monkey swung his arm in dismay. The bear grabbed the monkey and got him close to his face. "What the hell was that about?" The bear asked angrily._

_"Yeah, we were about to have some fun kissing her!" The fennec fox agreed._

_"Well, I wanted to kiss her first!" The monkey protested. "I saw her first!"_

_"No! I saw her first!" The bear shouted. _

_"No! I did!" The fennec fox shouted._

_"Oh yeah?" The bear and the monkey said in unison. Then the three bullies started to fight. The bear clawed the monkey's back, while the monkey bit the fox's hand and the fox punched the bear and so on and so on. The other animals noticed this and they gathered around and chanted "fight!" "fight!" "fight!". _

_Tailsko landed besides the side of the school where it was a little far right to the back door entrance of the school. Tailsko sat down on her knees and sighed. It was no use. "It's no good everytime I ask someone to be my friend they either ridicule me or try to kiss me." Tailsko said to herself. "I guess i'll never have any friends, I'll be alone forever." And then she cried into her hands quietly so no one would hear her because she'll be ridiculed by the other animals if she did._

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, there was another kid who was lonely too, it was Sonic. Sonic was a male blue hedgehog with green eyes, spiky hair down his back, peach muzzle/inner-fur, peach arms, gloves, and red shoes. Sonic was the popular kid at school because he was a speedy blue hedgehog. Sonic didn't have many friends, he did have some fans however, but it wasn't enough. Sonic wanted someone to be his friend who like him for just who he is and not just because he's a speedy blue hedgehog. Sonic was walking along the school side when he noticed a lonely orange vixen sitting on her knees crying her eyes out._

_Sonic noticed this and felt sorry for her. Even though, Sonic was a popluar kid he was a kind-hearted hedgehog and had symphany for those who are less fortune unlike any other popluar kid who like themselves and turned down the less fortune. Sonic wondered why the fox was crying. Sonic then decided to ask her what was wrong and then comfort her. Sonic walked over to her and then sat down on his knees next to her._

_The blue hedgehog tapped lightly on her shoulder, the weeping fox looked up to see who it is. Sonic was looking at her with an concern look on his face. Tailsko noticed the blue hedgehog was looking at her with sympathy unlike the other kids who look at her with lust. Sonic and Tailsko got up on their knees and looked at each other. A long silence until Tailsko finally spoke up._

_"Hello." Tailsko said quietly. "Hi there, are you okay? You seem to be crying is there something wrong, girl?" Sonic asked. Tailsko then frowned again and then she said. "Yes, there is. I don't have any friends I tried to ask the kids around here if they want to be my friend but when they answered they wanted to kiss me!" Tailsko said sadly. Sonic frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that, girl. But, I know how you feel I want some friends too but they are all too busy thinking of me as a popular kid because I'm a speedy blue hedgehog. I don't mind the attention but I want some friends not fans!" Sonic said laughing a bit. Tailsko smiled too, she thought it was funny. Sonic smiled when he saw the fox smiled. _

_"Thanks for cheering me up a bit." Tailsko said._

_"No prob. By the way, my name is Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said._

_"My name is Melissa Prower, but I liked to be called Tailsko because of my two tails." Tailsko said, showing her two tails, then she hid them and blushed she was afraid Sonic might ridiculed her for her twin tails._

_"Those are nice tails there, Tailsko." Sonic said, smiling. Tailsko smiled too and was relieved that Sonic didn't ridicule her for her twin tails. "You really think so?" She asked. _

_Sonic nodded. "Of course! It's nice to meet you Tailsko."_

_"Thank you Sonic. It's nice to meet you too." Tailsko said._

_Sonic and Tailsko looked at each other for a long time until Tailsko spoke up. "Sonic? Will you be my friend?" Tailsko asked. Sonic put his arm around her shoulder and said "Of course, I will. I'll be happy to be your friend."_

_"Really?" Tailsko said smiling._

_Sonic nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "You bet!"_

_There are still some battles  
That I must fight from day to day  
Yet the Lord provides the power  
For me to stand and say _

_I will be the one_

_To answer to His call_

_I will stand_

_When those around me fall_

_I will be the one_

_To take His light_

_Into a darkened world_

_Will you be the one_

_I will be the one_

_"Thank you Sonic." Tailsko said. _

_"You're welcome Tailsko." Sonic said._

_Sonic and Tailsko embraced. Sonic rubbed her back as Tailsko cried tears of joy. Sonic and Tailsko are now friends and now they'll won't be so lonely anymore. Now everything will be fine for the hedgehog and the fox._

-End of Flashback-

Tailsko had tears in her eyes but she wiped them away so Sonic doesn't see them. Tailsko didn't want to think she was a crybaby too. Sonic felt angry and sad at the same time. He felt angry that other bullies picked on Tailsko before Darkheart, and he felt sorry for Tailsko that she was being bullied for being smart and being a geek too. Now, Tailsko was being bullied for having two tails, being beautiful, and being friends with a hedgehog. Sonic wished that he was there to beat up those kids who made her life miserable. But he was also glad the teacher was there to stop them, she may have stopped the bullying but Tailsko's plane was gone.

Tailsko was crying so hard, that she ran over to her bed and cried at the painful memories of being bullied by the other animals. "Why couldn't they just be my friends instead of bullies." Tailsko asked. Sonic walked over to her bed and wrapped his arms around her, Tailsko accepted his embrace. Sonic rubbed her back and shushed her a bit. Tailsko was crying on his chest. "Oh Sonic, why does everyone hate me?" Tailsko asked.

Sonic sighed. "Tailsko, nobody hates you. I love you and even your parents love you too. I know you're going through the hard time but you shouldn't let those bullies bother you. So what if you have two tails, look at me Tailsko I'm a blue hedgehog and that doesn't bother me one bit. And I think you're a great inventor, so what if the bullies don't think so. I think your inventions are great. You're deserve to have friends and also you deserve to live and you're a good friend to have." Sonic explained to her.

Tailsko looked up at Sonic with some tears in her eyes. "You think so, Sonic?"

Sonic nodded. "I know so!"

Tailsko smiled, she was happy for once in her life. She had a friend who cares for her and doesn't make fun of her two tails and her skills. "Thank you Sonic." Sonic smiled too. "You're welcome." They continued to hug, then they look at each other. "Thank you Sonic, you are the one your the answer to my call of loneliness." Tailsko said. "No problem Tailsko, I'll protect you no matter what." Sonic said. Then Sonic and Tailsko hugged again. Tailsko looked up to the sky outside her window and said "Thank you God, for answering my call for a friend who cares for me, Amen."

"You're welcome, Tailsko." God answered.

Then Sonic and Tailsko looked at each other and they kissed. It was going to be a great year for the hedgehog and the fox.

* * *

A/N: (Tears) That was beautiful! This story is dedicated to five people: God, Jesus, Holy Spirit, Animation Universe 2005 (for inspiration), and my bestfriend Shaun who stuck by me during my Elementary School years. This one-short story is a Christian story because of the song and the theme at the end. Also, I'm Christan too!This is also dedicated to people are like Tails having no friends because your different but then there are people like Sonic who come into your life and protect you from the bullies. I hope you enjoy this short story as much as I had fun writing it. I like to thank God for making me who I am. Thank you God, Amen!

Anyway, this story is also based on the events that happened during my elementry school year, I sometimes got bullied for my voice because I have trouble speaking. Jeff was the leader bully who bullied me the most, but then Shaun came in and saved me from the bullies. I sometimes fight back the bullies, beaten up Jeff which was wrong for me to do. But now, everyone is friendly to me. And Shaun was the good friend, he's still alive but we don't see much of each other anymore. But if's Shaun out there I like to say thank you Shaun for being my bestfriend. Amen!

And I also like to thank Animation Universe 2005 who inspired me to write this story after his story. Thank you AU2005!

Read and Review please! But no flames!Thank you and Amen!


End file.
